


Between the Lines

by Siria



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: cliche_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-23
Updated: 2009-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siria/pseuds/Siria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MISSION JOURNAL - LT. COL. JOHN E. SHEPPARD - ATLANTIS MILITARY EXPEDITION</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the Lines

**Author's Note:**

> For the delightful dogeared! Written for cliche_bingo for the prompt 'Diaries and Journals.'

**MISSION JOURNAL - LT. COL. JOHN E. SHEPPARD - ATLANTIS MILITARY EXPEDITION**

20 August 2009

**MEMORANDUM FORM CATEGORY 1:** Mission Report  
**REPORT NO:** 168-0945-14-3  
**PLANET/PLANETOID DESIGNATION:** M4X-957

**CC:** Dr Richard J. Woolsey, DAE; Major General Henry Landry, Stargate Command; Dr Shen Xioayi, Committee Head, IOA.

**MISSION OBJECTIVE:** Follow-up visit to M4X-957; strengthening of ties with established trading partners; intel gathering.

**MISSION SUMMARY: **

Arrived on M4X-957, local designation 'Qizhal', per Qizhalu government's invitation to attend New Year ceremony as representatives of Atlantis. Recommend more thorough future consultation with base anthropologists as to possible unique elements demanded by ceremonial participation before heading off-world. Travelled to capital city by hovercar-like transport (see attached photos and outline schematics by Dr R. McKay) where AR-1 greeted by planetary dignitaries before proceeding to opening feast. Recommend all gate teams receive refresher briefing from Ms Teyla Emmagan on highly intoxicating nature of _ruus_ wine and caution to be exercised when consuming alcoholic beverages off-world.

Apparent from discussion at banquet that Representatives Tazhou and Beinia are friendliest to closer interaction with Atlantean representatives. Suggest that expansion of terms of Atlantean trade with Qizhal may now be appropriate. (Dr R. McKay disagrees; see report 168-0945-14-4, Appendices A through D for his evaluation.) Specialist Ronon Dex reports overhearing rumours of a new mining operation in Northern Qizhal which may be producing a _naquadah_-like metal worth further investigation. (See report 168-0945-14-5 (Audio)).

Following banquet, guests invited to retire from courtyard where ceremonial events were to take place. Recommend Atlantis base anthropologists add annotation to planetary database which records that ceremonial events on Qizhal are clothing-optional. Recommend further training on diplomatic etiquette for members of all gate teams may be appropriate to ensure fewest possible number of political incidents on discovery of intercultural confusion such as caused by clothing-optional New Year Ceremonies. Recommend commendation given to Ms Emmagan for efforts to defuse situation after Dr McKay had seized the ceremonial _kefkef_ stick from Chief Representative Thounia. (See Emmagan, Report 168-0945-14-2; McKay, Report 168-0945-14-4, Appendix E, for fuller accounts of incident.) Qizhalu government accepted apology from Dr McKay after lengthy explanation from Ms Emmagan as to why he would be wise to listen to her. Dr McKay sustained only minor injuries. (See Report 168-0945-14-4, Appendix F; also Medical Report 39C-87J for Dr Jennifer Keller's affirmation that black eye sustained does not require filing of Form 45J-X2, 'Serious Injury Sustained in Off-World Combat.')

Recommended to note that apology from Dr McKay accepted by Qizhalu contingent on demonstration of ability to communicate in affectionate and non-violent manner. (See Dr Johansen, report forthcoming, Anthropology Dept., for explanation of importance of physical displays of affection in Qizhalu culture.) Chief Representative Thounia requested that Dr McKay demonstrate communication with person he considered himself attached to; for unknown reasons of cultural preference, Representatives Tazhou and Beinia requested that I be the one to communicate in public with Dr McKay. Communication considered very satisfactory by all parties.

Considered opinion that incident will not hinder future agricultural or technological trade with Qizhal. Qizhalu government expressed interest, before departure of AR-1, in escalating trade with Atlantis. Personal consultation with Dr McKay on return to Atlantis leads to joint recommendation that future trade missions to Qizhal be lead by AR-2 or AR-7, as consensus is that future satisfactory communication between myself and Dr McKay will be best carried out in private.

JOHN E. SHEPPARD  
Lt. Col., USAF  
Atlantis Military Base


End file.
